dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten's 10x Kamehameha!
Goten's 10x Kamehameha! Episode 5 of DBTNG Narrator:Goten has seemed to ascended to a Super Saiyan 2! Surely Goten has surpassed Panthera. But Uub speaks of a much more powerful foe. Now, we are back to where we left off. Goten:Well, Panthera.. Panthera:Grrrah... (THINKING) He is way out of my league, There is no way i can win this.... Panthera:I surrender.. Goten:Ha! (in the kamehameha stance) Goten:Any last words? Panthera:Yes, infact i have one. Panthera:KAIO-KEN! (Panthera teleports infront of Goten and throws millons of punches at him, but none land on Goten) Goten:What's (STILL DODGING PUNCHES) wrong Panthera?! Panthera:GRAHHHH!!!! KAIOKEN x5! (Still, no fists land on Goten) Goten:Enough! MASENKO HA!!! (The blast is so powerful it almost took of Panthera's right arm) Panthera:Im---Im possible... I am the ULTIMATE ANDROID!!! KAIO KEN.. Goten:Hm? Panthera:x150!!!! Goten:Wha--- (Panthera teleports infront of Goten and kicks him straight into a building, He then proceeds to ready a Kamehameha) Panthera:Kamehame... (Goten flys infront of Panthera super fast and kicks him in the head straight through 6 buildings.) (Back on the Lookout.) Korin:It's offical, Panthera is doomed. Dende:Don't get too hopeful.. Aqan might come early.. Korin:Hah! Ill just use my awesome cat skillz to kill him! Dende and Uub: (FACEPALM) Korin:Well, i have 700 senzu beans in my staff.. Uub:Just shut up Korin.. You can't even defeat Hercu-- Korin:MASENKOOO Uub:When did you learn to do tha--- (The blast hits Uub) Uub:Ow! Korin:I've gotten stronger, you know.. (Back at the scene of the battle...) Goten:KAIOKEN! Panthera:Big TREE CANN--- (Goten kicks Panthera in the stomach and throws him on the ground) Goten:MASENKO HA!!! (Panthera moves out of the way at the last second) Panthera:Enough.. Panthera:FINAL....FLASH!!! Pan:G-G-Go-Goten... L-Look out!! Trunks:I'll distact him! BIG BANG ATTACK! (Panthera is hit by the blast but continues to charge his Final Flash) Goten:Finally, i can test out my best move! Pan:W-what!? Goten:Kaaa.... Trunks:A regular kamehameha?! Trunks:Is he insane? Goten:Meee... Haaa... (Panthera fires his blast! Goten:Meee... Haaaa... Goten:10x! Pan:What?! Goten:Pan, this Kamehameha is 10x the users power. It can easily over power Panhera's Final Flash.. Panthera:It... CANT!! KAIO-KEN x 10!!! (Panthera's deseperate Kaioken does not work.) (Goten's blast overpowers Panthera's, critcally injuring Panthera) Panthera:I will defeat you.. Someday.. (Panthera cowardly flys off) Goten:And stay gone! (Goten flys to Pan) Goten:Here, a senzu bean. (Pan eats the bean) Trunks:Korin contacted me to come to the lookout right away, Guys, lets go! (The 3 heroes go to the lookout) Korin:Hello, guys! Pan:Hi Korin! Korin:I see you defeated Panthera, Goten! Goten:Yep! Goten:I scared him off with a 10x Kamehameha! Korin:But there is a more powerful foe coming. Trunks:WHAT!?!?! Korin:Aqan... is 400x stronger then Panthera. In his 1st form, In his 2cnd... 1200x. Trunks:IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE! Korin:Luckily, you have half a month to train as hard as you can. Narrator:The gang has found out Aqan has emerged. But they still have half a month to train. Will they be victorious against this "unbeatable" threat? Or will they be destroyed? Find out on the next episode of The New Generation! Category:Fan Fiction